Xiaolin Showdown The Next Generation: The beginning!
by LadyLeafon
Summary: Meet the new generation of the Xiaolin Monks!
1. The start of a new adventure

**(It has been 20 years that Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo defeated Tabor. All the Heylin villains have been locked up in Dashi's prison. Each monk went their own way and a new generation of dragons has been born. )**

 **(Xiaolin Temple. A dark skinned boy, about the same height as Kimiko. He has a small afro and wears a grey headband with 9 dots on it. He wearing the Xiaolin robes He's fighting with some dummies. At the same time Master Fung enters the room.)**

Master Fung: Kofi, what are you doing up so late.

Kofi: I couldn't sleep Master Fung and I needed some training.

Master Fung: But it's almost eleven o'clock, you need to go bed.

Kofi: I'm too nervous sleep.

Master Fung: Because it's almost your birthday.

Kofi: Yeah and also the day I finally can become a dragon in training.

Master Fung: I know Kofi, but even dragons in training need to sleep.

Kofi: Okay, but can you at least tell me a bedtime story?

Master Fung: Aren't you a little bit too old for a bedtime story?

Kofi: I'm thirteen, almost fourteen.

Master Fung: That's what I mean. You're almost fourteen.

Kofi: Not a real bedtime story. Just the story of the Xioalin Dragons that came before me.

Master Fung: And then you go to bed?

Kofi: I promise Master Fung.

Master Fung: Okay then. Follow me young monk.

 **(Kofi follows Master Fung into a hall. A lot picture hang there. One picture is of the Xiaolin Monks. Master Fung stand still in front of the picture.)**

Master Fung: As I've told, that these were the dragons before you. Clay the dragon of earth, Raimundo the dragon of wind, Kimiko the dragon of fire and Omi the dragon of water.

Kofi: And I'm also the dragon of water, right Master Fung.

Master Fung: That why I gave your last name. Kofi Aqua.

Kofi: And they defeated the greatest evil right.

Master Fung: The defeated many enemies.

 **(Master Fung tells the story of the four monks to Kofi.)**

Kofi: But Master Fung, I've one more question?

Master Fung: You promised to go to bed Kofi.

Kofi: One question please?

Master Fung: Fine Kofi.

Kofi: How did you know that I was the new dragon of water?

Master Fung: I heard that somewhere in Zimbabwe, a boy was born and that they know that was one of the chosen ones. I flied to Zimbabwe and when I saw you, I knew it.

Kofi: What about my parents?

Master Fung: You parents were poor back then and they wanted a better live for you. So they gave you to me.

Kofi: But Master Fung, what about the others. We still miss earth, wind and fire.

Master Fung: Not now you monk. Brush your teeth and go to bed.

Kofi: Yes Master Fung.

 **(Kofi bows to Master Fung and goes to bed. Master Fung stands up and goes to the meditation room. Dojo is lying there.)**

Dojo: So the kid finally go the bed?

Master Fung: Yes Dojo.

 **(Then three hooded figures appears. Dojo hides behind Master Fung. Master Fung grabs thee envelops and gives them to the hooded figures.)**

Master Fung: You know what to do with these.

 **(The three hooded figures look at Master Fung and nod. They leave the room. Dojo comes out of his hiding place.)**

Dojo: Who were those figures Master Fung?

Master Fung: All in time Dojo.

Dojo: But what was in those envelops?

Master Fung: The start of a new adventure.


	2. Earth, Wind and Fire part 1

**(Australia, Uluru. 7th of July. 5:45 am.)**

* * *

 **( A tall young man is driving a jeep. They boy has blond curly hair, blue eyes. The boy is wears a green/beige sleeveless jacket, under that a black shirt, beige pants and brown hiker boots.)**

* * *

 **(He drives and suddenly sees a man walking. He stops the car. It's tall man wearing a cowboy hat. The man has blond hair and a blond woodchopper beard. A brown jacket, under that a white buttoned shirt, a red bandanna tied around his neck, blue jeans and a pair of boots. )**

?: Hey mate, do you want a lift?

Man: Sure thing fellow.

?: Then get in.

 **(The man steps in and the car drives of.)**

?: Let me introduce myself. I'm Hudson, Hudson Keefe.

Man: Nice to meet you Hudson. My name Clay Bailey.

Hudson: Nice meeting you Mister Bailey.

Clay: Mister Baily is my father, you can call my Clay.

Hudson: Okay then Clay. Let me guess you're not from around here.

Clay: Nop, I'm from good old Texas.

Hudson: A real cowboy then.

Clay: Yep. And what is a kid like you doing up so early driving a stranger?

Hudson: My family owns an animal rescue center. We got a call that this armadillo got hurt. So I needed to pick him up.

Clay: You are a good friend to the animals?

Hudson: Yes, that's why we rescue do them.

Clay: Is the rescue center far from here?

Hudson: We are just 50 minutes away and then we are there. But if you want I can drop you somewhere of?

Clay: Well I'm looking for a place to rest. Do you know where I can fight a hotel?

Hudson: You can stay with us. Not only animals are welcome to stay, humans do to.

Clay: Won't you parents mind that a stranger stays in their home.

Hudson: Like we keefes say, Strangers are just friends you haven't meet yet.

Clay: Well thank you kindly Hudson.

Hudson: But we need to hurry it's almost 7:00 am.

Clay: What's going on than at 7:00 am.

Hudson: Well today is my birthday and at exactly 7:00 am I was born. So my parents want celebrate my birthday around that time.

Clay: Well then happy birthday partner.

Hudson: Thank you Clay.

Clay: How old are you know.

Hudson: seventeen, but officially at 7:00 am. We can say that I'm seventeen.

 **(A few minutes later Hudson and Clay arrive at the animal help center. The step out the car and enter the center. Hudson crabs the armadillo that in the back of the car. )**

Hudson: Mom, dad, anyone, I'm back.

 **(Suddenly a woman appears.)**

Misses Keefe: Hudson your home.

Hudson: Yes and I brought a guest with me. He also want to sleep a night here. He can stay in the guest room right?

Clay: Clay Bailey, nice meeting you ma'am

Misses Keefe: Well it's nice to meet you too and if Hudson invited you, you're more than welcome here.

Clay: Thank you kindly.

Misses Keefe: Kids go say hi to your brother and his guest.

 **(three younger kids appear. Two boys and one girl.)**

Hudson: These are my little brothers Edward and Patrick and that is my little sister Mackenzie.

Clay: Howdy, nice meeting you all. I'm Clay Bailey, you can call me Clay.

Mackenzie: It's nice meeting you Clay.

Edward: Hudson did you bring the armadillo?

Hudson: Yes, do you want to bring him to dad?

Edward: Yes, let's go Patrick.

Patrick: Okay.

 **(The two boys run to a another room, with the armadillo.)**

Misses Keefe: Boys, how many times did I tell you, no running while holding an animal.

Patrick: Sorry mam.

 **(Misses Keefe looks at her watch and sees that it's 7:00 am)**

Misses Keefe: Oh happy birthday sweetheart.

Mackenzie: Happy birthday big brother.

Hudson: Oh thank you guys.

Clay: Congregations partner.

Hudson: Thank you.

Misses Keefe: I can't believe that my baby boy is seventeen.

Hudson: Mom, not in front of the guest.

Misses Keefe: Sorry, I just so happy. And today I'm going to make your favorite meal.

Hudson: Your home made veggie burgers?

Misses Keefe: Yes and my home made sauce.

Hudson: I hope you don't mind Clay, Our whole family are vegetarians.

Clay: I don't mind. I just glad that you offer my something to eat and a bed.

 **(Later that night the whole family Keefe and Clay is sitting at the dinner table. They sang some birthday songs and ate the burgers and later some cake.)**

Clay: That was a delicious meal Misses Keefe.

Misses Keefe: Well thank you Clay, but you can call me Lisa.

Mister Keefe: And you can call me William.

Clay: I shall do that.

Patrick: So Clay, what brings you to Australia?

Mister Keefe: Patrick, that maybe a personal reason.

Patrick: Sorry.

Clay: Oh I don't mind answering that question partner. I'm here for business.

Edward: What kind of business?

Mister Keefe: Edward what did I just tell Patrick.

Clay: I'm looking for someone.

Mackenzie: And who is that someone?

Mister Keefe: Mackenzie! Didn't you hear me.

Hudson: Sorry for my siblings, they are quite curious.

Clay: It's okay.

Mister Keefe: So Clay, what kind of work are you doing?

Edward: Now who is being curious.

Clay: I run the family ranch, back at Texas.

Patrick: What did you do when you about Hudson age?

Clay: Let's just say that I did something special. Something that I never going to forget.

Mister Keefe: Okay, no more questions kids. Hudson show you our guest his room.

Hudson: Okay dad. Follow me mate.

 **(Hudson shows Clay the house and brings him to his room. The two head back to the living room and watch some tv.)**

Clay: Once more thank you, for letting me stay here for tonight partner.

Hudson: No problem.

Clay: You've got one kind family.

Hudson: Yeah, that's how we Keefes are.

Clay: Had a nice birthday?

Hudson: Yeah.

 **(It was getting late and everybody went to bed. The next day Hudson checked on Clay's room it was empty. He walks back to the kitchen and sees his mom standing there.)**

Hudson: Mom, have you seen Clay?

Misses Keefe: Isn't he in his room?

Hudson: No.

Misses Keefe: Maybe he's in the bathroom?

Hudson: No, I just came out of the bathroom.

Misses Keefe: Then he probably left. Now go change, you need to take the armadillo back.

Hudson: Okay, I will.

 **(Hudson walks back to his room. Suddenly he sees something on his bed. When he takes a closer look he sees that it's a envelop with his name on it and a weird symbol.)**


	3. Earth, Wind and Fire part 2

**(Rome, Italy. 7th of July. 6:30 am.)**

* * *

 **(A man is driving on a red motorcycle. He sees a pizzeria and a woman carrying box with food inside. The man stops his motorcycle and takes of his helmet.)**

* * *

 **( The man has brown hair, green eyes, a circle beard. He is wearing black leather jacket, with a grey open zipped hoodie under it and white t-shirt. He has army green pants and navy blue high sneakers. He walks towards the woman.)**

Man: Can I help you?

Woman: Yeah that would be nice.

 **(The man is carrying the boxes with food inside.)**

Woman: Thank you for your help.

Man: No problem.

 **(A boy comes down stairs. He has a normal height for a boy his age. He has brown small faux haircut, with blond tips on top. He wearing a teal green unbuttoned shirt, under that a white t-shirt and a pair of black sunglasses hanging on t-shirt. Grey pants and black and white vans.)**

Boy: Mamma, what's going on?

Woman: Oh sorry Angelo, for the noise.

Angelo: It's okay. Who is this.

Woman: I don't know actually, I didn't catch his name.

Man: Raimundo Pedrosa. But you just say Raimundo to me.

Woman: I'm Francesca DiMartino and this is my son Angelo.

Raimundo: Nice meeting you.

Angelo: Same here.

 **(Misses DiMartino looks at the clock and sees that it's 7:00 am.)**

Misses DiMartino: Oh happy birthday Tesoro.

Angelo: Grazie mamma.

 **(Misses DiMartino hugs Angelo.)**

Misses DiMartino: My Angelo, officially sixteen.

Angelo: I know.

Raimundo: congrats

Angelo: Thanks man.

Misses DiMartino: Raimundo, I want to thank you for your help. Here let me give you some money.

Raimundo: Oh I don't want money.

Misses DiMartino: But there must be some way to pay you.

Raimundo: I know that it's your son's birthday, but how about that I spend the night here. Hotels here are so expensive. I don't have that much money.

Angelo: It's fine with me. Sure no problem.

Misses DiMartino: Okay then, you can stay here. We close the pizzeria today, because of Angelo's birthday.

Raimundo: Cool. I've a question, where can I put my motorcycle?

Misses DiMartino: You can put him in our garage. Angelo show you where the garage is.

Angelo: Sure, but before I do that. Can make a ride on your motorcycle.

Raimundo: Do you have license?

Angelo: No.

Raimundo: Then that's also my answer.

Misses DiMartino: Just show him the garage. I'm going to wake up your brothers.

Angelo: Okay, Follow me.

 **(Raimundo puts his motorcycle in the garage and goes to the apartment above to pizzeria.)**

Raimundo: Must be nice living here.

Angelo: It's nice.

Raimundo: So your mother is the owner of the pizzeria.

Angelo: Actually my dad is the official owner. Or was the official owner.

Raimundo: What happened to your dad?

Angelo: He died of a heart attack, last month.

Raimundo: Sorry to hear that.

Angelo: Yeah, it's hard.

Raimundo: I understand you. I lost my mom when I was five.

Angelo: So you lived with your dad then?

Raimundo: No my dad walk away, when I wasn't even born.

Angelo: That's hard to hear.

Raimundo: Yeah. But don't focus on that. I mean it's your birthday.

 **(Two boys walk up to Angelo. One older boy and one young boy.)**

Angelo: Raimundo these are my brothers. This Federico my older brother.

Federico : What's dude.

Raimundo: I'm all right.

Angelo: And this Paolo my younger brother.

Paolo: Hello sir.

Raimundo: Hi to you too. But you can call me Raimundo.

Federico: So little brother, you sixteen now. When are you going to move out?

Angelo: When are you? I mean you're twenty you know.

 **(Misses DiMartino enters the room.)**

Misses DiMartino: Federico, leave your brother alone. It's his birthday.

Federico: Sorry mamma.

Misses DiMartino: Boys did you give your brother a prober congratulations.

Paolo: Happy birthday Ang.

Angelo: Thanks Lo.

Federico: Congratulations Ang.

Angelo: Thanks Rico.

Misses DiMartino: Boys this Raimundo, he's our guest. So be nice to him.

Paolo: Okay mamma. Is there cake?

Misses DiMartino: No, but you and Federico can get it.

Angelo: Cream pie please, from Manuel's please.

Federico: We know Ang, Let's go Paolo.

Misses DiMartino: Tesoro, I've to clean up the kitchen downstairs.

 **(The two boys leave and Misses DiMartino goes downstairs. Angelo grabs his guitar and starts to play.)**

Raimundo: I see that you're a music lover.

Angelo: Yeah, I want to be a professional musician.

Raimundo: Classic guitar style.

Angelo: No I want an electric guitar, but I don't have the money.

Raimundo: So you're asking for money for you birthday.

Angelo: Yep. What did you wanna become when you were younger?

Raimundo: No idea.

Angelo: What did you do, when you were younger?

Raimundo: Hanging with friends and travel the world.

Angelo: Cool. Are you traveling to world now?

Raimundo: Not anymore. I've new responsibilities at home.

Angelo: And where do you live?

Raimundo: I live now in Rio de Janeiro.

Angelo: Okay, that seems nice.

Raimundo: It's. I'm glad I live there.

Angelo: And when you traveled the world, how did you decide where to go?

Raimundo: Were ever the wind wants me to go.

Angelo: What about girls?

Raimundo: Let's just say that I was kind of a flirt in the day.

Angelo: Yeah, me too. There are a lot of girls in Rome.

Raimundo: And many more in the world to choose from.

Angelo: But is their not one special girl for you. That means more to you, then any other girl?

Raimundo: There is one special girl.

Angelo: Come on man, tell it to me. From one Casanova to another?

Raimundo: I can't tell you. But she means more to me, then any other person.

Angelo: Can you tell more about traveling to world?

Raimundo: I've told you plenty thing about me, what about you?

Angelo: What do you want to know?

Raimundo: What's your dad's name?

Angelo: Vincenzo. That's my dad's name. What's the name of the special girl of yours?

Raimundo: Not going to tell you.

 **(The night has fallen in Italy. Everybody went to bed. The next day. Angelo gets out of bed. He leaves the room without waking his brothers. He goes downstairs to pizzeria. He sees his mother.)**

Angelo: Morning mam, can I've a piece of cake?

Misses DiMartino: You want cake for breakfast. That's not healthy.

Angelo: What? I'm in perfect shape.

Misses DiMartino: If you're in such perfect shape, then go ask our guest want something to eat.

Angelo: I will mam.

 **(Angelo goes upstairs, to check on Raimundo. But his room is empty and so is the garage. He goes back to his room to change and sees a envelop lying on his bed. The envelop his has name on it and weird symbol.)**


	4. Earth, Wind and Fire part 3

**(Cairo, Egypt. 7th of July. 6:58 am.)**

* * *

 **(A girl is sleeping, suddenly a man and a woman walk in the room. And sit next to her bed.)**

Woman: Wake up sweetheart

 **(The half asleep girl wakes up. She has long black hair, light brown eyes. She has a normal height for a girl her age.)**

Girl: What's going on.

Woman: It's you birthday Gamila.

Man: My Gam-Gam, is fifth teen today.

Gamila: Is it exactly 7:00 am.

 **(Gamila looks at her clock and sees the time.)**

Woman: Fifth teen years ago around this time, was my beautiful Gam-Gam born.

Man: That's why we named her Gamila. Because we know that she was going to beautiful.

Gamila: Mom, dad. Please don't do that. I'm a grown woman now.

Man: Maybe, but you always are going to be my little Gam-Gam.

 **(A man walks in the room. He looks like a butler.)**

Butler: Mister Sariah. The preparations for your daughter birthday are ready for tonight.

Mister Sariah: Thank you for the message

Gamila: Dad you didn't plan that big of party?

Mister Sariah: Of course I did, I want everybody to know how much I love my daughter.

Gamila: Can't I have one birthday, without making it into a big event.

Misses Sariah: But sweetheart, you're getting a lot of presents.

Gamila: Are my friends from school invited? You know that was one thing I really wanted.

Missis Sariah: Your father invited them to, he listen to you.

Gamila: Okay then. But don't call my Gam-Gam in front of the guests.

Mister Sariah: I promise Gam-Gam.

Gamila: Daddy.

Mister Sariah: There are no guests here. I'm going to work. See you to night Gam-Gam.

 **(Mister Sariah walks out of the room.)**

Misses Sariah: You know that your father means well.

Gamila: I know that and I love him for that. But sometimes I want less of that.

Misses Sariah: But you can't help it, that you're the daughter of an ambassador.

Gamila: And that everyone knows him and also knows who his family is.

Misses Sariah: I've asked the kitchen staff to make your favorite breakfast.

Gamila: Thanks mom.

Misses Sariah: I've got something for you.

 **(Gamila unwraps the gift. It's a dark purple party dress.)**

Gamila: Oh mom, I love it.

Misses Sariah: For tonight. Now come with me, we're having breakfast together.

 **(The two head downstairs eating. Gamila is looking at the guest list.)**

Gamila: Good I see that all my friends of school are coming and dad invite a lot of his friends.

Misses Sariah: You know how your dad is sweetie

Gamila: And I thought this was my party.

Misses Sariah: Don't focus on them. You just of the greet them and the other guest. Then you can hang with friends.

Gamila: Okay, I will. It's sometimes so hard to be a daughter of a well know ambassador.

Misses Sariah: Yeah, but if you weren't you wouldn't live in house like this.

Gamila: That's true. But less of these kind parties would be better.

 **(It's night and the party has stared. Gamila is talking with her friends.)**

Gamila: Hey Mandisa, Chione glad you guys could make it.

Mandisa: Of course you're our best friend.

Chione: Yeah and plus we would miss a party like this.

Gamila: You mean boring and fancy, just to show of how well we live.

Chione: Didn't you want a normal party, with friends from school.

Gamila: Yes, like a normal teenage girl would.

Mandisa: At least you get a lot of presents.

Gamila: Yeah. Where are Jabari, Aharon and Hasina?

Chione: They're on their way.

Mister Sariah: Gamila, could you come here for a second.

Gamila: I will be right back.

 **(Gamila walks toward her father. She sees two other people standing. A short man and taller woman. To woman has black hair, blue eyes. She wearing a red dress and black high heels.)**

Mister Sariah: Gamila, I want introduce you to my old and still good friend Toshiro Tohomiko.

Mister Tohomiko: It's nice to meet you Miss Sariah.

Gamila: Thank you and you can call Gamila.

Mister Sariah: And this his daughter Kimiko Tohomiko.

Gamila: Kimiko Tohomiko? As in the owner of Tohomiko Electronics and Fashion.

Kimiko: That's me.

Mister Sariah: You know her?

Gamila: She's only the biggest fashion designer in the world.

Kimiko: I wouldn't say biggest.

Mister Tohomiko: My daughter took over from me four years ago.

Kimiko: And also my mother's company and made it into one.

Gamila: I loved your last spring collection. All your designs are so great.

Kimiko: Thank you very much. It's nice when your work is appreciated.

Mister Sariah: Toshiro and his daughter stay her for tonight and then the fly back to Japan.

Mister Tohomiko: If it's a problem, we can stay in a hotel.

Gamila: Oh no problem. Our house is big enough. You welcome to stay.

Mister Sariah: Why don't you give Kimiko a tour Gam-Gam

Gamila: Dad, you promised not in front of the guests.

Kimiko: It's what fathers do.

 **(Gamila gives Kimiko a tour through the house.)**

Kimiko: Must be nice being the daughter of an ambassador.

Gamila: Yeah, but not all the times.

Kimiko: I get it. When one of your parents has a name in the world. Everybody knows you.

Gamila: Exactly like that. But my father isn't that strict. I've my own freedom. But when he has party like this, I have to be the goody two shoes daughter.

Kimiko: Play the perfect daughter in front of the press.

Gamila: Sometimes I just want to have a normal teenage party.

Kimiko: Yeah, I'm not the best in having a normal live. I had a weird youth.

Gamila: Besides being the daughter of well know parents?

Kimiko: Yes, there was a lot more.

Gamila: Did involves boys?

Kimiko: Yes, three of them. But they were also my best friends.

Gamila: What happened to you guys.

Kimiko: We each went our own way. I haven't seen them in 20 years.

Gamila: Wow that's a long time. Don't you want to reconnect with them.

Kimiko: Yes and I hope it's soon. Oh but I got something for you.

Gamila: What's it?

Kimiko: You are allowed to get a sneak peek from my newest collection.

Gamila: That's so great.

Kimiko: Yeah. Would you mind telling where my room is.

Gamila: Down the hall third room to your right across from my room. The maid is probably making it ready

 **(The party is over and everybody goes home. The next day, Gamila lies in her bed. She start to wake up. She goes to her bathroom. When she comes back. She sees something lying on her bed. It's a envelop with her name on it and weird symbol.** )


	5. Come together

**(Tokyo, Japan. 9th of July. 1:00 pm.)**

* * *

 **(Angelo walks through the airport, with a ticket in his hand. He has blue duffel bag in his and has black guitar bag.)**

* * *

 **(Gamila also walks through the airport, with her ticket. Her hair is in a braid one sided. On top a pair of pink sunglasses. She wearing a pink tank top, with the back a little bit longer. A black skirt and black high heels. She has two pink suited case with white dots on them.)**

* * *

 **(The two teenager don't pay attention to each other and bump into on another. The two fall to the ground.)**

Angelo: Hey watch it!

Gamila: Excuse me. But you're the one who bump into me.

Angelo: I think you need new sunglasses. You're getting blind.

Gamila: If anyone needs new sunglasses it should be you.

Angelo: Don't talk to me like that pink lady.

Gamila: I don't have to take this from guitar playing jerk.

 **(The two get up and grab their stuff. Gamila sees the ticket in Angelo's hand)**

Gamila: You thief you stole my ticket.

Angelo: This is my ticket pink lady. See it's has my name on it.

Gamila: Okay then Angelo DiMartino. Then where is my ticket?

Angelo: Next to your suitcase.

 **(Gamila grabs her ticket and looks at it. Then she looks at Angelo's ticket.)**

Gamila: Your heading for China?

Angelo: Yeah and I had a long flight all the way from Italy.

Gamila: I'm also heading from China.

Angelo: How nice for you.

Gamila: You're flying with Tohomiko InterGo right?

Angelo: Yeah, so what?

Gamila: So do I.

Angelo: Well that's just great. At least we're not seated next to each other.

Gamila: Yes, we're. Because it's a private jet.

Angelo: Really?

Gamila: Yeah.

 **(The two look at each other.)**

Angelo: I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I'm just a little bit nervous.

Gamila: Me too. I mean it's the first time I travel alone.

Angelo: Yeah, that counts for me too.

Gamila: Let's start over. Hi I'm Gamila Sariah.

Angelo: Angelo DiMartino.

Gamila: Yeah, I kinda read that on your ticket.

Angelo: So do you've any idea where we can find this Tohomiko InterGo.

 **(At the same time Hudson arrives, he has a yellow travel backpack with him and sees the two. He walks toward them.)**

Hudson: Excuse me, but you guys say Tohomiko InterGo?

Angelo: Yeah, why do you ask.

Hudson: Goes that's the flight I need to catch.

Gamila: Okay, this got officially creepy. Three strangers that take the same flight to China.

Hudson: Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Hudson Keefe.

Gamila: I'm Gamila Sariah.

Angelo: And I'm Angelo DiMartino.

Hudson: Well it's nice to meet you mates.

Angelo: Let me guess, you're from Australia?

Hudson: That's right mate. You're from Spain right?

Angelo: No Italy.

Hudson: What about you Gamila?

Gamila: I'm from Egypt.

 **(Suddenly a woman walks toward them.)**

Woman: Are you the passengers for Tohomiko InterGo.

Gamila: Yes, we're.

Woman: Okay then, follow me. I will bring you to the plane.

 **(The three teenagers follow the woman to the plane. The three get in the plane and fly off.)**

Gamila: So we might be here together for a few hours, let's talk.

Hudson: Okay. But I'm a gentlemen, ladies first.

Gamila: Okay. I live in Cairo. My father is an ambassador and live in a big house with both my parents. Oh and I just turned fifth teen.

Angelo: Okay that's nice to know. Do you also have bodyguards?

Gamila: Yes, I have. If they see a boy talking to me, they interrogate him. So embarrassing. What about you Angelo.

Angelo: I'm sixteen years old. I've two brothers and my parents own a pizzeria. We live above it. Well my mom owns it now, my dad died last month.

Hudson: That's sad the hear. Did you a good bond with him?

Angelo: We all did, he was a good man. He gave me this guitar. Now it's your turn Hudson.

Hudson: Well I seventeen. I work in the animal rescue center, that my family runs. I love all animals and I'm a vegetarian.

 **(The hours went fast, the three landed in China. When they arrived the see a men with a sign. The sign has their names on it. The man takes them to a limousine. An hour later the arrive at the Xiaolin Temple. They get out of the limousine and see Kofi.)**

Kofi: Welcome, to the Xiaolin Temple.

 **(The boy bow to them.)**

Kofi: Kofi.

Angelo: No thanks, I don't want coffee.

Kofi: Not coffee, Kofi is my name. Kofi Aqua

Gamila: Nice to meet you Kofi, I'm Gamila Sariah.

Angelo: I'm Angelo DiMartino.

Hudson: And I'm Hudson Keefe. Nice to meet you mate.

Kofi: Follow me.

 **(Kofi brings the rest to the garden. They see Master Fung.)**

Master Fung: Welcome young ones.

Angelo: Who is the old man?

Master Fung: I'm Master Fung.

Hudson: Nice to meet you Master Fung.

Master Fung: That's very nice of you Hudson.

Hudson: How did you know my name?

Master Fung: I know all your names.

Angelo: Okay what's going on?

Gamila: Yeah, this is getting creepier by the minute.

Master Fung: Follow me.

Angelo: Great more walking.

 **(The four teenager follow Master Fung into the hall. When they arrive they see Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi.)**

Kofi: No way!

Hudson: Clay?

Angelo: Raimundo?

Gamila: Kimiko? What are you doing here?

Hudson: What you two know those two.

Angelo: Yeah, I meet him at my home.

Gamila: I told you, creepier by the minute.

Raimundo: Hello everybody.

Angelo: What's going on man?

Kimiko: Easy Angelo.

Gamila: What how do you know his name?

Clay: We all know your know your names.

Hudson: Who are you people.

Kofi: You never heard of them. They are the legendary Xiaolin Dragons.

Angelo: The legendary, who now?

Kofi: Clay, the dragon of Earth.

Clay: Howdy.

Kofi: Raimundo, the dragon of Wind.

Raimundo: S'up.

Kofi: Kimiko, the dragon of Fire.

Kimiko: Hey.

Kofi: And Omi, the dragon of Water and the best Xiaolin monk ever.

Omi: Hello everybody. And thank you Kofi, I'm indeed the best Xiaolin Monk ever.

Raimundo: Still got a big ego.

Angelo: Like it said, the legendary who now?

Omi: You four are the new generation of Xiaolin Dragons.

Hudson: I don't get it.

Gamila: Okay anyone else freaked out about this a I'm.

 **(Hudson and Angelo raise their hands.)**

Master Fung: You four are the chosen ones.

Hudson: Chosen ones?

Master Fung: Yes, Hudson you're the new Xiaolin dragon of Earth.

Hudson: What are saying?

Master Fung: Angelo you're the new Xiaolin dragon of Wind.

Angelo: This a joke right?

Master Fung: Gamila you're the new Xiaolin dragon of Fire.

Gamila: Excuse me?

Kofi: And I'm the new Xiaolin dragon of Water.

Master Fung: Yes and the four of have to look for the mystical Shen Gong Wu. Defeat evil that coming to you and save the world.

 **(The three teenagers look stunned at Master Fung.)**


	6. Reunited

**(Xiaolin temple, the four teenagers just heard the news about them being Xiaolin dragons.)**

Angelo: This a joke right. Okay where the hidden cameras

Master Fung: This isn't a joke Angelo, it's the truth.

Gamila: It's obvious that you guys are crazy.

Master Fung: I know that it's a lot to take in. But you guys are the chosen ones.

Angelo: I'm calling my mom, this is insane.

Master Fung: Your parents know about this.

Hudson: What are you saying?

Master Fung: We told your parents about you. We told them from the moment you guys were born.

Gamila: You saying that my parents knew about this all along?

Master Fung: Yes. Why do you think it was so easy to let three strangers stay in your house.

Hudson: Because my parents are kind people.

Master Fung: Not because they are kind people, because they know that it was for this.

Angelo: Hold on, you mean to tell me that they knew what they were doing at our houses.

Master Fung: Yes, I was the one sending them to you.

Gamila: And how do you know that we're the chosen ones? We've nothing in common.

Master Fung: Yes you have. You guys were all born on the 7th of July.

Angelo: So what that we share the same birthday. We were all born in a different year.

Master Fung: But all of you were born at exactly 7:00 am.

Gamila: That's just a coincidence.

Kofi: No it's not. We're the chosen ones.

Hudson: You believing all of this?

Kofi: It's the truth.

Angelo: It's insane. That's what it is.

Master Fung: Call your parents, they will tell you the truth.

Raimundo: Yeah, why else would they let you go to China so easily.

Gamila: You've got a point there.

Hudson: Okay, so what if it's true. What are we supposed to do?

Master Fung: I've told you that before.

Omi: Are you guys ready for it.

Angelo: Fine, I'm in. I just hope I don't regret it.

Hudson: I willing to believe you guys.

Gamila: Then I'm in too. It can't get any crazier than this.

 **(Dojo enters the room and the three teenager look at him.)**

Dojo: So these are the new monks?

Angelo: Che cosa, what is that thing?

Hudson: I never seen a gecko like this before.

Dojo: I'm not a talking gecko. I'm a 1520 year old talking dragon.

Gamila: I was wrong. It can get crazier.

Kimiko: Dojo you picked a really bad moment.

Master Fung: Sorry for that. Will you please stay.

 **(The three look at each other and nod their heads.)**

Master Fung: That's so great to know.

Kofi: Master Fung, I will show them to their rooms.

Master Fung: That's good Kofi. I just have chat with my old monks.

Kofi: Okay then Master.

 **(The four teenagers leave the room. Master Fung and the others sit around.)**

Master Fung: It's so good the see you all.

Clay: You to Master Fung.

Raimundo: But you already saw us, when you handed us the envelops. I mean you knew it was us.

Master Fung: I mean the four of you together like this.

Kimiko: I can't believe it has been 20 years.

Master Fung: A lot has changed for you monks. I mean ex-monks.

Clay: Well I still feel like a Xiaolin Monk.

Master Fung: Clay, I heard that you took over your family ranch.

Clay: Yep that's true and I feel prouder then a dog winning a cat show.

Omi: Oh I've missed on those old cowboy sayings.

Master Fung: Omi, or should I say Master Omi. You're the master now at Guan's temple.

Omi: Yes and I'm training new students. They aren't dragons, but the will make good fowarddown.

Kimiko: I think you mean backup Omi.

Omi: That too.

Master Fung: Kimiko, you've taken over your father's business and your mother's too.

Kimiko: Yeah and I'm doing fine. It's a lot of fun.

Master Fung: And then there is Raimundo.

Raimundo: It's nice that you haven't forgotten about me.

Master Fung: You didn't had it easy. I mean you lost your fiancée.

Clay: Raimundo you were getting married?

Raimundo: Yeah and that wasn't easy.

Master Fung: I've also heard that she is the mother of your child.

Raimundo: Also true.

Omi: Raimundo you're a father? Did you name your son after me?

Raimundo: A, why would I do that.

Omi: Because Omi is the most wonderful name there is.

Raimundo and B, I've a daughter and her name is Selina.

Clay: Do you have a picture of her?

Raimundo: Yeah, here let me show you guys.

 **(Raimundo grabs his phone and looks for a picture. He shows a picture of a young girl with brown hair and green eyes.)**

Clay: She looks a lot like you.

Kimiko: How old is she?

Raimundo: She's five years old.

Omi: That means that you were thirty when she was born.

Raimundo: Wow Omi, you're a real math genius.

Omi: I know I'm.

Clay: 20 years and nothing has changed.

Master Fung: I've one more question for you?

Omi: You can ask us anything Master Fung.

Master Fung: I want you guys to help these dragons. Be their mentors and sometimes give lessons to them. Help them with finding Shen Gong Wu.

 **(Later that day. Raimundo is sitting on the roof. Kimiko joins him.)**

Kimiko: I thought I could find you here.

Raimundo: This was my favorite spot here. Except for my bed of course.

Kimiko: Can I ask you something?

Raimundo: Sure.

Kimiko: When did you lose your fiancée?

Raimundo: Two years ago, she was really sick.

Kimiko: That's sad to hear.

Raimundo: Yeah and now I live in Rio de Janeiro, with my daughter.

Kimiko: What about your family?

Raimundo: I've found them and bonded with them. But the got another baby and I left.

Kimiko: Do you have contact with them.

Raimundo: Not that much. They visited during birthday, but that's it.

Kimiko: So a lot has changed for us huh?

Raimundo: You can say that again.

Kimiko: You look good.

Raimundo: Yeah you too.

Kimiko: So, what do you think of the new dragons?

Raimundo: Okay, what do you want Kimiko?

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Are you trying to find out if I still have feelings for you after 20 years. I don't.

Kimiko: I wasn't going for that.

Raimundo: Never mind. We found the new dragons, so I'm going home to my daughter.

Kimiko: Rai, wait!

 **(Raimundo leaves the temple, so does Clay and Omi. Kimiko leaves the temple too. Master Fung stands next to the new monks and looks at them.)**

Master Fung: Now your guest has really started.


End file.
